Class is in session
by Korrasami-infinitely
Summary: Asami gives Korra some lessons on satomobiles and one thing leads to another. A pool party happens and the whole krew is invited, as well as the famous metalbending master, Kuvira. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Korra waits impatiently for Asami in the foyer of her mansion. Asami had offered to teach Korra a lesson on cars and how to properly maintain one. Korra always loved how excited the heiress would get ranting on the topic. The waterbender knew very little, if nothing, about the satomobile and decided this was a great way to spend time with her best friend. She takes in the chandelier and the art lining the walls hoping Asami would've been ready by now.

Korra fills her lungs to capacity with her airbending and gives out an astounding "ASAMI!" She was almost sure there was no room in the mansion she hadn't bombarded with her voice.

Asami pokes her head around the corner of the loft. "I'm sorry, was just finishing up a few things for this project I'm working on" she says with a cheesy grin. She saunters down the stairs to meet her guest. Her chest bouncing with each step catching Korra's attention. The Avatar's cheeks blush slightly.

 _Wow… Am I staring? Oh Spirits, look away. Look away._ As she points curiously at a painting of dogs playing poker.

Asami was already wearing a tattered white top with a few old oil stains and a pair of long cargo pants that perfectly outlined her ass before falling down to her black boots. All of it in preparation for her lesson, no doubt. The heiress gave Korra a tight hug as though she hadn't seen her in a while. Korra wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her in close. She takes it in as she catches the scent of jasmine in Asami's hair.

Asami pulls back quickly, "I'm so glad you're here! Ready to get dirty?" She winks playfully at the waterbender.

Korra rubs the back of her neck with that sly smile across her face. "You know it."

Asami leads Korra out back to her garage where she kept her toys. It wasn't too far. The sun was beating down on this beautiful day as they walk up to the open building. There are tools pegged up on a board and displayed perfectly. There was a work bench with schematics and pieces of machine splayed out on top. Walking inside Korra sees one of Asami's nicest satomobiles waiting for them. The heiress climbs through the driver side door to pull the hood latch.

"Alright, first lesson. Lift up the hood," she says with a smile.

 _This should be easy enough,_ she thinks. Korra completely underestimates her opponent and tries to muscle up the hood. A taste of frustration and embarrassment crosses her face as she tries to lift it again. All the while, Asami is standing to her side with the biggest grin on her face.

Korra catches her. "Alright, what's the deal with this thing!?" she asks as she begins to lose her patience.

The giggling heiress grabs Korra's hand and slides it along with hers under the hood finding the latch. Korra starts to feel a flash of heat warming her chest due to the contact.

Asami moves in front of her, gently grazing her ass against Korra's hips, as she lifts the hood and braces it with the hood strut. "This holds it in place so it doesn't accidentally come crashing down." Korra nods in understanding as she tries to forget that Asami just brushed against her.

She uses her slender hands to show Korra's eyes where they should be looking. The heiress begins to point out parts to the Avatar- the spark plugs, battery and tries to explain how the engine works. She looks at Korra already recognizing that she's lost her. Asami thought to herself and realized Korra is probably more of a hands on learner. She stops her lecture and beings to show her how she would go about replacing and working on important pieces on the vehicle.

Korra tried her best to focus. Asami was so pretty when she talked about cars- getting all excited when she'd remember something important. It was proving to be a challenge. Thankfully, when Asami started showing Korra what to do, instead of just how, she was able to apply her attention to something other than Asami's lips. Asami directs the Avatar, "get under the vehicle. I want to show you something."

Korra did as she was told and slid under the car meeting Asami only a few inches away from her face. Korra couldn't help the burning feeling in the pit of her stomach as she turns to meet Asami's eyes as she explains what's what. "Alright," Said the heiress, "I'm going to have you change the oil. It's an easy enough task that is mandatory maintenance whenever you have a car. You have to keep up with it, or your car will get slow and won't work properly." Korra appreciates how Asami's tone carries a sense of concern. It's not like Korra has a car, nor will she have one any time soon, but Asami makes sure that Korra won't be without the critical knowledge. Asami shifts her body out from under the car leaving a disappointed Korra. "I'm going to grab the oil to fill it up with. Start working on the nut to the oil tank I showed you."

Korra was deep in thought as she began loosening the bolt to the oil tank. She hadn't really thought of Asami like this before. She thought of it merely as a little crush _or was it maybe admiration?_ Korra loved how strong Asami was and how talented she was at so many things. All Korra felt she was good at was picking heavy things up and putting them down. _What's so great about that!?_

Korra was lost in thought as she barely heard Asami's voice. As soon as the screw came loose the oil spewed out and landed on her shoulder and chest. She was flailing to cover the hole as she hears Asami yell for her to use the drip pan instead of her face.

Korra was able to get it into place and slid out from under the car to catch her breath. Asami was laughing as she took on this caring tone in her voice. "Oh, Korra you poor baby. Here..." She hands her a towel.

Korra looks at Asami with an "I'm going to tackle you"kind of glare. She softens as she takes the towel from Asami. That laugh was contagious _and… beautiful,_ she thought, _wait…. Did she just call me baby!?_

Korra cleaned off as much oil as she could. Instead of being in a sticky uncomfortable shirt she slid it up over her head, without even thinking, and tossed it to the side. With her bindings the only item in place holding her chest at bay, the giggles from the heiress begin to soften into a sigh.

Korra catches the heiress glancing at her strong physique with her mouth slightly agape. Caught off guard, Korra lets out an awkward laugh as she hopes she didn't just offend her host. "Sorry, I didn't want to be stuck in that mess anymore."

"No, Korra your fine. You're hot… I-I mean… it's hot! No worries." She chuckles nervously admonishing herself. "Let me just slide under the car to finish up with the oil and we can go get you cleaned up," she says with a bashful smile.

Korra watches as Asami lays on the ground getting under the massive machine realizing how it's at the mercy of those beautiful hands. Asami wasn't afraid to get dirty.

Korra caught the verbal slip about her physique that the heiress had thrown her way. She wasn't sure where it came from, but it made Korra feel confident and haughty. She wondered how much, if anything, she could do to continue to fluster her teacher.

Asami finally rose from the beneath the metal beauty. "Alright, that should do it. Sorry, that happened. I tried to warn you about the flow and to keep the drip pan ready." Self-consciously, Korra responds "Uh… ya I think I was a little too focused. I didn't catch what you said. Do you need help putting away the tools?" Her arms reached out and stretched to make her abs clench clear as day to the woman in front of her. Korra starts picking up a few tools, as well as the car jack, into her arms and tries her best to casually flex her biceps.

Asami clears her throat and starts grabbing the tools as well, fumbling a few. She lets out a nervous laugh. "Korra, how bout after you clean up we take a dip in the pool? It's so hot out we might as well cool off. I can make us some drinks too." She looked at Korra hoping she has more time to spend with her. "But, I don't want to keep you, if you had other plans for later."

"No, I'm totally free. I just don't have a swim suit."

"Well, I can help you with that. I have plenty upstairs. I can bring a few down and see how you like them."

"Great!" Korra stares at Asami with her gorgeous blue eyes. "Now to get cleaned up."

"You remember where the bathroom is, right? I'll be inside in a minute and bring you those suits to check out."

"Okay great. Oh and you have a little something right here," as Korra lightly brushes Asami's cheek leaving a black streak behind from her hands. Asami glances quickly into the side mirror and realizes that the smudge was definitely placed there by the hand that graced her face. She turns back to a grinning Korra on the verge of laughter.

Asami pushes Korra with her hands against her torso at her cut abs just teasingly below Korra's chest. Now Korra definitely couldn't stop laughing. "Ya, ya, ya get your butt inside before I take you down, Avatar." Oh, how Korra would love to see that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

I am so sorry for the delay. I don't plan on going this long again before an update. My apologies! * _Bows to the people._

I like the buildup and anticipation with Korrasami, or any pairing, but I hope to give this some good places to go. Been reading A LOT of different pair ups and I haven't decided If I want to keep this classic Korrasami, or throw in some curveballs. :D

Thank you for reading, readers!

Korra starts running the water to the shower. She carefully takes off her chest bindings and feels a release in pressure as a sigh escapes her. She moves down to her draw string of her pants and slowly pulls at them. She slips them, as well as her underwear, down in one swoop. She rubs at her thighs from how sore they were from the workout the day prior. Her fur boots are kicked off along with the pants underwear combo and all her clothes lay in a heap in next to the sink.

The waterbender slips into the shower after verifying that it's reached the best temperature. She stands there letting it run down over her skin as she leans under the flowing water. It runs smoothly over her head as her hair falls in front of her chest.

She can't escape the pleasant feelings she was having around Asami.

 _Asami is undoubtedly beautiful. She makes me laugh and is an impossibly loyal friend,_ the Avatar thought. She continues to search her heart for what was taking over her mind. Korra usually didn't think much about these things. When she felt something, she would act on it. _I mean look at how I was with Mako_ , she realizes.

But, a thought creeps into the forefront as she remembers how awkward it had been after their break-up. She almost lost an amazing friend all because she had jumped into a situation based on her feelings. She lathers up a cloth with soap to start getting the residual oil off of her skin.

She would never want to lose Asami as her friend, and couldn't imagine not having the heiress in her life. Korra started to realize she didn't have to go all in and possibly lose Asami based off of a few feelings. She could test the waters and take it slow. She didn't want to act on her feelings as she had in the past. It was time to take care of herself and make sure she didn't make a big mistake like she almost had losing Mako.

A knock at the bathroom door startles Korra out of her deep thoughts. Asami walks in disregarding the possibility that she could've caught Korra undressing. The toned silhouette of the Avatar's body can be seen through the glass as she walks in.

After a brief pause, Korra speaks up "Asami..?"

The raven haired beauty shakes her head as if she was in a daze. "Yeah... uh… hey! I just brought you those bathing suits to try on. I grabbed a few different styles, so you can just take your pick."

"Okay, great thanks, 'Sami."

"And I hope you don't mind, but I invited Mako, Bolin and Opal. They said they were on their way. Be here in about an hour."

Korra internally groaned at the intrusion on her alone time with Asami, but she started think of the possibilities. She knew she was getting under Asami's skin outside while working on the car. _Let's see how much fun we can have_ , she thinks mischievously.

Concerned, Asami speaks up, "Korra…are you okay?"

Korra slides the shower door open and pokes her head out along with the sight of her bare shoulder and the hinting of the waterbender's left breast. "Oh! Yeah. I'm fine was just thinking about dunking Mako in the water." She gives her famous crooked grin as the water trails off her hair onto the floor. "I'll be done in a minute and try on the suits. You'll let me know what you think?"

Surprised, Asami agreed to the swim wear fashion show and told the Avatar that she'd be waiting for her in hall when she was ready.

Korra picked up a tiny set of a top and bottom. The color was all black. She tugged at the bottoms, holding them in front of her face, pondering how she was even going to fit into this small thing? She puts the top on which covers the majority of her breasts, but when she looks at the bottoms once again she blushes. She finally slides the thin fabric over her legs and over the round mounds of her back side. As she awkwardly digs and pulls the fabric from her butt, she moves around a bit. She does a side kick and a jump, not in any sort of combination, and realizes that the suit may not be able to hold in as much as she'd like it to. But true to her promise of entertaining the heiress, she steps outside of the door.

Asami looks at her with wide eyes as she took in all that was the Avatar. Her core was tight and muscular down to her toned legs and up to her broad shoulders.

Korra interjects, "so what do you think!? It feels kind of… skimpy" She laughed as she started walking away swaying her hips like Asami would. She stops and poses with her hand on her hip looking over her shoulder at Asami with lidded eyes. Her dark hair covering her cheek and draping down her shoulder after it has grown since the fateful haircut.

Asami's mouth is agape as she tries to form words. "You… look incredible, Korra"

"Yeah, but it keeps riding up in the back and one of these guys is going to pop out if I try to do anything!" As she points to her breasts.

She notices Asami's deep blush on her cheeks as she's holding her chest in her hands. Korra winks sheepishly at Asami and retreats to the bathroom to try on some more. "On to the next one!"

Asami lets out an audible sigh of a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as Korra retreats into the "changing room."

Korra looks through the other sets as she weeds out the ones similar to the last. She's throwing them back over her shoulder as she comes across a tasteful one piece. It was dark blue with thick stripes down the side. _Well at least it's my favorite color_ , she thought. She slid it up over her body and began to move around in it. She checked herself out in the mirror. Turning on her heel to see how well it curves around her back side. _I don't bust my ass just to hide it!_ She gives her reflection a wink.

"Okay!" Korra yells through the door. "Up next is this lovely ladies-magnet," she calls through the door as to cause excitement for her crowd.

Korra flings the door open and walks out with her thumbs tucked under the shoulder straps of the one piece almost like she's wearing suspenders. She looks to the side and winks and directs her pointer finger off into the distance as though she's acknowledging her invisible fans.

Asami bursts out into laughter at the Avatar's show.

The pleasant sound brings a slight shade of pink to Korra's cheeks as she makes a fool of herself in front of this gorgeous woman.

The heiress is finally able to breathe again. "Well, you sure do know how to flaunt it!" She giggles again that heavenly sound.

"You know you love it." Korra says as she smiles and laughs at herself. A small blush crosses the heiress's cheeks.

Asami speaks next to continue the conversation. "Well it doesn't look terrible. I usually wear my one pieces when I'm trying to swim some laps in for cardio, or if I'm feeling a little modest."

"Why would you ever need to worry about being modest!? You're gorgeous, Asami. Show it off!" Korra replies with a huge grin.

Asami can't seem to control this heat that keeps surfacing to her skin. "I don't know! Maybe, sometimes I want to leave room to the imagination." She responds with a more serious tone at the end.

Korra makes a face that jokingly imitates a sultry pout to show the gorgeous woman some of her trademark sass. As it brought her face closer to the other woman's, Asami playfully bit at Korra, like she wasn't afraid of the gesture.

Korra stood up faking a shocked expression as though she had almost been attacked.

The Avatar walks back into the bathroom for round 3 of this cage match against the dreaded swim suits. She arrives back at her pile from before and rifles through a few more suits and then she finally sees one she can get excited about.

She pulls up a two piece suit with a top that forms more like a sports bra would. The top is black with green athletic stripes running along the seam and the bottoms are all a beautiful forest green. The ties on the top piece are made of thick fabric that goes up behind her neck and has a clasp that brings together the two other straps. The cloth covers her breast generously and reassures Korra that she shouldn't have anything to worry about if she tried to rough house with the boys… _or Asami._ It does still, however, leave her with a nice cleavage.

The bottoms to this suit were closer to boy short underwear as her ass slightly hangs out under the fabric, but she doesn't mind. She likes the fuller coverage compared to the first one, but it still has a sexy look to it, unlike the uni-tard she had on just before.

The Avatar announced her presence just before coming out, but a softer tone than previously. "I like this one. I feel like I can still do things without worrying about my tit falling out. Plus I like to show off the abs." Korra starts mimicking crowd cheering noises as she flexes.

"I like it a lot, Korra. It fits you. But… uhm… who are you trying to show off those abs to?" Asami asked.

Korra got a little flustered from the scrutiny of Asami's gaze after her question. It was almost a mixture of jealousy and curiosity. With a blush on her cheeks, Korra sputters out something that was somewhat English. "Well-uhm-ya… I mean… You know! No one in particular. Just gotta look good." _Smooth…_

The heiress starts to giggle again at the fully fledge Avatar stuttering like someone who got caught with their pants down.

The doorbell rang through the mansion. Asami spoke first. "That must be the guys. Would you mind letting them in while I change into my suit?"

"Aw, no fashion show from you?"

"No, I already know _exactly_ which one I'm going to put on." Asami gives her a sly smile as she leaves the Avatar to greet their guests.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Okay guys, I think I'm going to turn this into an AU. Not running it along with the original timeline and I want to add characters that wouldn't fit unless it was AU.**

 **Remember I said I started reading about other pairings and was thinking about adding some in? Yeahhhhhh… about that. I'm not planning on diverting from the Korrasami pair, but am going to add stuff in. I'm not sure where this one's going plot-wise. I'm just going along for the ride** **Enjoy!**

Korra opened the door still in her bathing suit to greet her and Asami's guests. "Hey, guys!"

The Avatar's body was hard, toned and a creamy cocoa color. She received stares from Mako and Bolin who were also in trunks ready to get the party started. Mako was wearing red trunks that went a few inches above his knee and a white tank top. His outfit made sure to show off the muscles of his chest and strong thighs.

Bolin was wearing something similar, but of course in a bright emerald green and a little looser than his brother's choice in swim wear. His black tank top also revealed the muscles of his upper body that that was sure to get Opal's attention.

Opal smacked the back of the brothers' heads as they ogled at Korra openly. "Alright, boys. Pick your chins up off the ground," Opal chastised them. The airbender was wearing a bright lime green bikini. It had thin little straps like the one Korra had first tried on, but the bottoms were a little more modest. Her usual light skin was touched with a bit of sun as though she's spent a few days out in her bikini beforehand.

Korra spied another person behind the boys that she wasn't anticipating. Opal whispered in the Avatar's ear, "Oh, by the way, I invited Kuvira. She was just finishing up her bending practice with the guard and she looked like she could use some fun." Opal gave Korra a not so innocent wink.

As the boy's stepped inside the foyer, Kuvira started to walk forward. The metalbender's hair was up in a braid laying over her right shoulder. She looked as though she had just finished practice with a mist of sweat covering her chest. Korra's eye's travelled down the metalbender's strong frame in a black bikini top and a pair of running shorts. The pale skin rippled over the muscles of her stomach, thighs and arms.

Kuvira spoke startling the waterbender, "Green looks good on you, Avatar." Kuvira gives her a sly smile with those dark green eyes looking right at her, which makes Korra's cheeks turn pink. Korra chuckles and turns before anyone can notice.

The Avatar directs her friends where to go through the maze of Asami's mansion. She opens the double set of French doors and the smell of saltwater brushes past everyone's senses.

Bolin screams "Wahoooo!" as he runs and jumps into the water with little regard to anyone near the edge of the pool.

"Ugh, Bolin!" Yelled Opal as the cool water sends shivers down her spine. "I swear I'm going to get you for that!" She lays her bag down with her towel and other amenities inside. She sits on the chair biding her time to enact her revenge. "So, where's Asami?"

"She was just putting on her swim suit when I opened the door for you guys. She should be down soon," Korra said. She gave Opal a mischievous glance as she looks between her and Mako. Opal catches on and gives her a big smile.

Mako was setting down his towel and taking off his shoes. As he finished he felt two hands brace into his back as he went flying forward. "AGGHH!" He scream as he braced himself to hit the water. He, not so gracefully, hit face first with a big splash. All he could hear when he came up for air were the giggles from two women who were about to feel the wrath of the firebender. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up. You'll get yours, Korra" he said as he glared a fiery stare.

"Oh, it's so on! Bring it flame boy!" Korra says as she gets into a fighting stance.

Before Korra can make her move to attack her opponent, Asami walks in with drinks. "Woah! No fighting, yet. Can't you kids go five minutes without beating on your chests?"

Korra turns and notices the heiress in all her glory. The heiress is wearing a deep navy blue two piece bikini. Korra runs her eyes up Asami's lithe frame slowly taking in the beauty that is Asami. Her pale skin was flawless, save for a few freckles here and there. Her raven black hair flowed down over her shoulders and hung teasingly around her breasts, which also caught Korra's stare. The waterbender could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she turns and jumps into the pool with a big splash. She had hoped no one caught onto her current state.

The heiress continues, "Besides, I brought some drinks. The pitcher is full of hard lemonade and there's regular lemonade for you Bolin. Since you're the babysitter for tonight."

"What?! Come onnn!" Bolin whined with his puppy polar-bear-dog eyes.

Opal retorts, "Sweety, you haven't been the responsible one for quite some time. It's your turn to be the grown up." Her glare sent daggers into Bolin's soul.

Bolin splashes the water with disappointment at no one in particular.

Asami sets the tin platter down on the end table next to some of the chairs.

Kuvira speaks up, "I don't mind being the grown up. I had a hard workout and a rough day. I could use some relaxing." She sets herself down on a lounge chair.

"Absolutely not!" Opal interjects, "that's exactly the reason you _should_ have a few drinks and loosen up a bit. Have some _fun,_ Kuvy!."

Kuvira winces at her sister's nickname for her as the others start to giggle.

Korra's face is covered in a devilish grin and is the one to poke fun. "Awwwww… yeah, _Kuvy_! Have some drinks! Tomorrow is the weekend you don't have any plans for the morning right? Let's have some fun." Korra winks at the metalbender playfully, then causing the straight faced woman to let the corner of her mouth turn up into a small smile.

Asami catches the interaction and looks between the two slightly confused.

"Alright. I guess I can spare one night," the metalbender releases the tension in her shoulders and grabs one of Asami's drinks. She takes a sip as she keeps her eyes on the waterbender just above the glass.

Korra and Opal respond with excitement as they get the party started. Asami went in search to find a radio to play some music in the background and Opal follows her out.

Floating on the surface of her element, Korra takes in a deep breath as she settles on the surface of the water. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mako comes by and plants his hands on her stomach pushing the Avatar into and under the water. Korra breaks through the surface gasping for air. Mako is laughing so hard he doesn't even notice Korra. She whips her hair out of her face and lunges at Mako grabbing his broad shoulders and effectively dunking him under the water. Bolin is off to the side laughing until his sides hurt. Kuvira is on the sidelines allowing the rich lemonade to loosen her tension even further. Her smile getting bigger as she watches on.

…

Opal decides now is an opportune time to talk with Asami. "So, did you catch the way Mako was staring at you?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Asami says with an unamused look on her face. "Well he can keep looking, because that ship has sailed."

"So, you're definitely not interested anymore?"

"Definitely not" Asami quickly retorted. She spotted what she was looking for and unplugged the machine from the wall. She carefully carried it out to the other room.

Opal looked at Asami with a knowing grin as she can already tell who the raven haired woman had her sights set on.

…..

Opal and Asami reenter the room with the radio setting it up and to a perfect station. The airbender starts laughing as she sees Mako and Korra splashing around trying to get the other under the water. Asami chuckles at the two for how silly they're being.

Opal runs towards the water and jumps in. Her feet are slightly tucked under her body and pinching her nose to make sure no water gets in. She bounces up from the water and wipes her eyes so she can see.

"Korra!" Opal yells as she grabs onto Mako's shoulders. "C'mon Korra, grab a partner and let's play chicken!" Opal laughing trying to climb up onto the firebender.

The waterbender looks to the side of the pool at Asami and Kuvira. Both women look at each other.

"I think I'll sit this one out." Kuvira gives Asami a nod to go instead of her.

The heiress shrugs her shoulders and takes a big sip of her drink. She makes a run for the water and dives in. Her hands pointed and head tucked as she smoothly glides in without much of a splash. She makes her way over to Korra and lightly touches the waterbender's leg under the water.

Korra jumps not expecting the contact and pulls the heiress up to the surface. Asami is in the waterbender's arms as she wipes her raven locks out of her face. The Avatar has a crooked grin when she says, "you ready?"

Taking a breath Asami confirms with a nod and Korra sinks under the water to find the heiress's legs. She smoothly swims herself in between them as she nestles her head at the center of Asami's sex. Holding, at first, onto Asami's ankles, the heiress plants a hand on Korra's head as she settles comfortably atop the Avatar's shoulders. Korra stands up straight steadying their bodies as she wipes the hair from her eyes. Being the master waterbender that she is, Korra glides their little tower closer to the other duo. She can feel the heat on her neck as Asami is perched above her. It gives Korra a burning feeling in her chest. Korra slides her hands up to Asami's thighs to get a firm grip on her chicken partner. The rough hold does not go unnoticed by the heiress.

"Alright, no scratching, kicking or waterbending… Korra!" Mako warns and lays down the rules before they get started.

"Deal!" The women say in unison.

Bolin cheers for his girl. "Yeah! Opal you got this, babe! Take them down!" He moves towards the center with his hand raised. He looks at both parties and throws his hand down in a swift motion signaling the start of the fight.

Both women launch their hands towards one another trying to grab and pull the other down. They connect hands and start pushing. Both women giggling on top of the benders as they playfully fight each other. Asami brings Opal in grabbing around the back of her neck to take control. Mako and Korra's faces are mere inches apart as the two women attempt to take the other down.

Opal escapes Asami's grasp. Korra keeps her balance and sends a glare with a playful smile at the firebender. Mako takes the low road and splashes Korra in the face. He begins to laugh when the waterbender splashes him back and he starts to cough on the water.

"Let's go 'Sami take her down!" Korra yelled from below as she started getting a little too serious with the playful fighting.

Mako still coughing and stumbling with his partner on top of him swaying. He's able to correct his balance and the battle continues.

The heiress grabs ahold of Opal's wrist as she pulls roughly, throwing the other team off balance. Opal catches herself on Asami's body and yanks her hand away in time before the heiress can finish them.

Kuvira off to the side is now on her feet with her drink completely gone. "Let's go, Beifong!" The metalbender said with a slightly too serious tone.

With the bit of encouragement reminding her of her strong lineage, Opal feels a sense of pride. She sees an opening with the close contact. With airbending-finesse, she sweeps her left arm around Asami's shoulders and presses her to the side with a push from her right forearm she knocks the pair off balance. The pair of women go tumbling into the water.

The two were underneath the big splash. Asami facing her back to Korra. The waterbender's arms slide around the heiress's stomach in a smooth motion further pressing her body against Asami's. Time felt like it was moving so slowly. Their bodies slid together perfectly. Asami ran her hands along Korra's forearms with a delicate touch. Before Asami could really think about what was happening Korra brought the two above the surface to catch their breath.

Opal was giving Mako a side hug when the two came up above the water. "Yes! And that's how it's done ladies and gentlemen."

Bolin swims over to give his girl a big victory kiss.

Korra glared, "yeah, yeah, yeah no one's impressed." Her arms crossed, the Avatar giving off a very serious pout as she sulks under the other teams victory.

"Oh, Korra, it's not the end of the world…" Asami reassures her teammate. "Besides, we have to let Mako win sometimes." With a wink at the firebender, Korra gave a light chuckle, and Mako splashes Korra and Asami both this time.

With a bemused look, Korra stares down the firebender. "Did you just splash a waterbender? Twice!?"

That's when Mako realized his grave mistake. Korra started to raise a wave behind her body moving a good amount of the water out of the pool and into the air behind her.

Mako's eyes go wide as he was motionless in front of the Avatar.

Bolin chimes in, "Oh, you did it now!"

Korra forcefully launches the 6 foot wave towards Mako. His eyes close as he braces for impact. The women, and even Bolin, let out a shriek as to what horrors could come from the massive wave.

With a sly grin Korra drops the wave just short of the firebender and instead splashes him in the side of the head with burst of water. Korra lets out a gut belly laugh as she watches the scene unfold. Mako had his shoulders rolled forward in a serious sulk as he realized what happened. Everyone else begins to laugh especially Kuvira. She laughs nearly as loud as Korra.

"You should've seen your face!" Korra would not let that go for a long time.

…

The group begins to settle down and most get out of the water to get their drink on. " _Man_ , I need to catch up to Kuvy over here. What cup is that? Your 3rd?" Korra jests with a smile.

Kuvira stands slowly setting her cup down on the side table next to her. "That would be my second and believe it or not I can hold my alcohol, unlike you… _Avatar_ ," she says with an eyebrow raised and a hint of mischief on her face.

As the others get their drinks the metalbender takes the moment to see how red she can make the waterbender. She keeps her eyes glued to the Korra as she starts to lower her running shorts. They slide slowly over her round backside revealing the bottom piece of her bikini. They continue down her smooth thighs and past her calves. Korra's gaze doesn't leave as she looks on with a slight heat rising in between her legs. Kuvira notices she doesn't get the blush she desperately was trying to get, but saw as Korra looked upon her with her mouth slightly agape.

"Korra!" Opal yelled. "Here, drink up!"

The Avatar startled out of her stupor grabs the glass with a crooked grin. "Thanks, Opal" She downs nearly the whole glass as Kuvira dives into the pool.

Korra was at a loss. She didn't know what to do, or what to think. She was exhilarated by the daring flirtatiousness of the metalbender, but Asami was also driving her crazy. Korra quickly realizes that she technically isn't committed to anyone at this point. She decided she wanted to take things slow with Asami, and she still does, but does that mean she can't have some fun in the mean time? A little voice in Korra's mind dares to think _what if flirting with Kuvira could ruin her chances with Asami_?

The Avatar watches her friends as she sits in a chair contemplatively. They're drinking the liquid gold, _well besides Bolin_ , and all appearing to be having a good time. _They must be laughing at a Bolin story_ , Korra thinks.

That's when she sees Kuvira at the edge of the pool with her arms crossed under her chin. She was staring. Staring at Korra. Her glare was soft, but firm in a way that seemed Kuvira was looking directly at her target.

Korra licks her lips as she holds her glass close for her next sip. Kuvira catches the gesture and her eyebrows lift just enough that Korra had noticed. The heat that had risen between her thighs had visited again.

The waterbender looks back to her friends as another burst of laughter comes from the group. She smiles as though she caught the whole story.

Asami looks back towards Korra wondering what could possibly be going through the bender's mind. She walks over and sits on the lounge chair next to Korra. "Hey," she says simply.

"Hey," Korra says with a grin.

Asami reaches her hand out to Korra's cheek as she swipes away some hair that was stuck to it.

A flash of heat, and a mix of the liquid courage, started to fill in the Avatar's chest. In a small voice that wasn't quite a whisper, "you're beautiful, you know that?"

The comment caught the heiress off guard as she displays a big grin that sends chills down Korra's arms.

Kuvira caught sight of what was happening a few yards away, and her competitive side was starting to kick in. She saw it something of a challenge. Asami was absolutely gorgeous and so was Korra. The Avatar's body is strong and hard from battle. She has scars on her shoulder and thighs, but they prove the resilience of the woman. The power of the Avatar is limitless and all of that runs through the waterbender. But, there's a softness to her too. _How fun it would be to see if I could get the Avatar's attention over the heiress_ , she thought to herself as she lifted her body out of the pool.

The act caught Korra's attention as the strong metalbender raised herself out of the pool dripping wet from her muscular body. _Kuvira is so strong_ , Korra thought, _not just physically or as a master earth and metalbender, but intellectually as well. That stare. Those green eyes. A look with knowing authority._ There was something about that strength that made Korra want to drop to her knees for the woman.

The heiress caught Korra's glance to the metalbender looking between the two women. She began to catch on to what was happening in front of her. Asami is a brilliant woman. It didn't take long. She takes another gulp of her drink as she looks to Korra.

The waterbender finally looking back to Asami who was sporting a devious smile. The heiress bit her lip as she began "drink up Korra. We're going to have fun tonight."

Korra's cheeks turn pink and tries to hide it with her glass tipping the lemonade into her mouth. _What does that mean?_

 _ **A/N**_

 **Okay. It was long, but I usually like to read the long ones. Hope it's to your liking.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Okay, don't be mad. I said I would not be one of those writers to write a story and move onto another one before I completed it, but it's SO difficult. I now have more compassion for other writers now lol. I hope this long one makes up for it. I will try my best to update sooner.**

Korra continued to sip on her drink. She never really liked the taste, but she likes how it loosened her tension and nerves. She continues to sit there on her lounge chair wondering what the hell Asami meant by having fun. The prospects of it started to flitter around in her mind. Visions of the heiress biting her lip and looking down at Korra from before resurface. A loud clap in Korra's face shakes her out of her daze as Bolin walks over.

"Earth to Korra!" He says jokingly.

She shakes her head clear, as clear as she can, and shifts her body into a more upright position in the chair. "Wha… What, Bolin?" Her brow furrows at the interruption after her shock fades.

"I'm going to start the grill up can you show me where the kitchen is? Asami is a little busy chatting up Kuvira and Opal." He points his thumb towards the direction of the pool.

Korra looks over and Asami has her arms perched on the outer side of the pool floating her body near the surface of the water. Kuvira is to her right side laughing at something that was said as she treads water, while Opal is to Asami's left at the adjacent corner. Opal's arm resting on the edge of the pool as well.

She catches the glance of the metalbender. Her piercing green eyes staring right at her, and as though she had noticed, Asami glances in Korra's direction too. A fiery heat rises from Korra's neck to her cheeks as she becomes flustered from the attention. She jumps up and grabs Bolin's arm and retreats as quickly as she can. "Alright, Bolin. Let's go!"

The two women chuckle as the young woman runs out. Opal was confused, "what's so funny?" She looks to where Korra and Bolin just dashed out of the room.

…

"Woah, Korra what was that? You almost ripped my arm off?" He said chuckling.

They were still walking and Korra was focused on getting to the Kitchen. They walk into an impossibly large one with clean tile flooring and granite countertops. The cabinets are huge and the fridge could fit enough food for a village, Korra thought the first time she saw it. She just realized he said something. "Oh… What did you say?"

"You ran out of there pretty quickly when the girls looked at you. Everything, okay?" He says with his charming smile.

She is grateful for the alcohol that makes everything a little less serious. She starts giggling. As she closes her eyes in laughter she leans over and catches herself on Bolins shoulder… still giggling.

"How many drinks have you had?" He says chuckling along to her laughter.

"Not that many." She starts to calm down from her laughing and takes a couple deep breaths before she can stop it. "Oh, man. What is going on?" She asks to no one in particular with her eyes widening and the giggles returning some. "Bo. Bo, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah! Of course!" He says a little too excitedly. Even he knew how fun and juicy secrets could be.

She puts her hand on his shoulder and leans in with a _loud_ whispering voice, "I think," she pauses to swallow. "I think Kuvira is hitting on me and I think Asami might be too." Her expression changes to relief. "Wow! I haven't told anyone how I feel about Asami yet, but the whole Kuvira thing is new, I mean I wasn't expecting it, but it's nice, and then Asami gets flustered around me too and I was hoping, but wow! I think she actually likes me." She catches her breath after unloading on Bolin.

She looks at him and he has a sly look on his face. "You player, you! Man! I knew you had game, but I didn't know you had that much! At least more than Mako, that I was sure of."

"What? No! I'm not a player. It just happened. Okay I was showing off a little earlier with Asami, but Kuvira was completely out of Zone 3. I had no idea. I just need to not overthink it." She had her hands on her head with her fingers through her hair.

"You're right! Be like water, Korra. Just go with the flow." He chuckles at his friend's exasperated appearance. He knows Korra is overtly expressing herself due to the alcohol and that she'd be just fine, but poking some fun wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah. Water. Just go with the flow." She says shaking her head in agreement and moving one of her forearms in a waving motion. Bolin laughs at her hysterically. She places a big cheesy grin on her face at the reaction she got from her very good friend.

"You know what you _should_ do?" Bolin walks to the fridge to grab out some meat for the grill. "You should flirt back. Oh! Or, play hard to get. I bet that would drive Kuvira crazy. She's always been so competitive."

"Hmmmm. You make some valid points my earth-bendy friend." She says as she taps at her chin with her pointer finger. Bolin just shakes his head at her.

…..

Bolin enters back into the pool area with a tray of meats and some plates as he walks over to the grill.

"Oooh, my big man is gonna grill us some food, huh? I haven't had meat in so long since being at the temple. I can't wait to try what you have, Bo." She winks at him and causes a serious blush to tinge his cheeks. Asami giggles from the pool.

"Hey, where's Korra?" Mako asks the question on all the girls' minds.

"Oh, she went to the bathroom. Said something about having to pee and changing into something else."

Asami spoke first "What? Why?" She has a furrowed brow.

"I have no idea. Something had gotten into her, she had this real determined look on her face and she just disappeared!" He says with his fingers in a mystical waving motion.

Asami lifts a brow curiously. "Maybe, I should go check on her." She lifts herself out of the pool, water dripping from her body. She starts to make her way towards the door when the tall, dark, and gorgeous herself walks in.

"Korra?" Asami says shocked by almost running into her best friend. She looks down and a blush creeps up on her face. Her eyes widen as they draw up and over Korra's curvy brown skin. She settles on more of a knowing glare at the young woman in front of her. Korra had changed her bathing suit. She is showing off a lot of skin with the familiar black swim suit she was wearing before for her fashion show. "You changed?"

That damnable crooked grin is plastered on Korra's face. "I did," she responds.

Asami wants to wipe that damn grin off her face and she wants to run her hands in places she shouldn't. She continues to glare into Korra's eyes a moment longer when Bolin finally says something, "Wow, Korra! You changed pretty quick."

Kuvira's laying on the lounge chair facing the pool. She turns her head when she hears Korra's voice. She keeps leaning, trying to look around Asami. She nearly falls off before catching herself with her arm. She stands up and walks towards Opal and Bolin.

Korra's attention is stolen for the moment by Bolim and she walks away from the heiress. Still facing where the younger woman was in front of her, Asami licks her lips and bites one, then slowly turns her expression into a grin. _So, she wants to play it that way_ , Asami thought. She drops her head and turns her body back towards her friends.

"Yeah, that other suit was rubbing my skin the wrong way." Korra says playfully to Bolin, hinting at his knowledge from their conversation in the kitchen.

She walks closer to Bolin while she catches sight of Kuvira. The metalbender's eyes widen slightly as she sees the Avatar closing in. Her dark cocoa skin looks so smooth and flawless, except for a scar here or there, but those just made it more perfect. The black bikini bottoms, Korra playfully tugs at with her thumbs, rose up near her v-cut and just barely cover her most secret places. Korra notices the metalbender staring at her while she jokes with Bolin.

Opal reaches over and gently closes Kuvira's mouth. This caught the metalbender's attention and she, not so gently, shoves Opal into Bolin with a scowl. Opal laughs obnoxiously loud. Kuvira didn't like how much the waterbender affected her just now. Korra however was smiling right at her with another drink in her hand. How many had she drink? Three? Four? _Oh_ _well_ , she thinks, as she sips the drink looking over the rim at Kuvira.

Korra feels a hand slowly slide up her side starting from the string of her bikini bottoms. The fingertips trail up and stop at her bikini top. The gesture sends a plethora of goosebumps all over her body. The hand lightly holds her as the arm attached to it wraps around her back. Asami holds her lightly as she chuckles at the scene that is unfolding. Korra's heart starts racing at the bold gesture and she lightly blushes. She reaches around Asami's waist and gives her a small squeeze.

Kuvira puts on a stern look towards the group making fun of her. She contemplates metalbending plates over their mouths from the metal railing, but she's trying to be nice and that definitely wouldn't impress Korra, at least not in the presence of other people. She takes a deep breath, lowers her head and the corner of her mouth tugs upwards as she takes it all in stride. Kuvira doesn't take mockery lightly on a normal basis, but she's not trying to make enemies tonight, and the liquor was definitely helping.

She's rewarded for her restraint when Korra tilts her chin up with a finger. Korra giggles, "chin up, Buttercup." The Avatar flashes her that sly grin and walks around her to make her way to the pool. Korra drops her hand and lightly brushes it over Kuvira's hip. Her fingers continue to lightly drag against the side of her round bottom as she passes her, then dives into the pool. A warm heat goes to the center of Kuvira as she catches the waterbender's firm body enter the water.

"Korra wait for me!" Opal yells as she makes quick deliberate strides towards the pool. She had a few drinks already and is not about to slip and ruin her night. She jumps in and splashes Korra with her entry. She bobs up from the water and wipes her eyes.

"C'mon in Kuvy," Korra says with a smirk. "Let's play a game." She winks from the water.

Kuvira's smile turns devilish as she makes her way to the water. She drinks up the last of what was in her cup and jumps in. She resurfaces and wipes her face. She reaches for the end of her hair and pulls out her braid. The metalbender starts to run her fingers through her black silky hair as it falls over her shoulders. The long raven locks lay nicely against her chest as she looks over to Korra, who is sporting a big grin on her face. Kuvira realizes she's made the right move. She swims closer, her head just over the surface of the water. "What game do you want to play, Avatar?" She says it as teasing as possible making eye contact with Korra. The gaze adds to the flame burning inside the younger woman. She nibbles on her bottom lip for only a moment when…

"Oh!" Opal interjects, "I know! Why don't we play General Iroh?" Opal says with a cheeky grin. Korra looks to her like she's crazy, clearly having no idea how to play the game. Kuvira chuckles at the sight of her dumfounded look and pushes her body slowly through the water away from the two. "Ok, it's easy. The person that must go first has her eyes closed and yells out 'General.' Then the other people, who are trying to avoid that person from touching them, yell 'Iroh.' The goal of the game is that the person who's eyes are closed has to find someone else to be it."

"It?" Korra questioned.

"Oh, did they not have any such games in the South Pole, Avatar?" Kuvira likes teasing Korra. The flustered nervous response was what she's aiming for.

"Oh, shut up," Korra says blushing while simultaneously splashing at the mocking metalbender. "I'd be worried too, if I was playing against the Avatar." She says with her chin in the air.

"Good thing you're it first, then, Avatar. Let's see what you got." Kuvira gives her token smile that makes Korra's knees go weak. Good thing she's swimming and not standing. "And no cheating. Keep your eyes closed and no bending."

"I think you have me confused with Mako. I don't cheat. Bring it on, _chump_ -bender." She closes her eyes.

"I'll bend you," Kuvira antagonizes, but her words had a different affect on a blushing Avatar. Korra dunks her head and runs her hands over her hair and wipes her face. The blush disappearing in the process, but that doesn't mean Kuvira hadn't noticed it.

"What's the hold-up? Let's go!" Opel yells as she swims away from Korra. She looks out to the side of the pool as she sees Asami helping Boling start the gas grill and Mako providing the flame. The three were clearly preoccupied and wouldn't be joining them.

"Alright, alright," Korra's eyes close tight as she extends out her hands out like she's ready to fight. "General!"

The other two women call out "Iroh" from opposite sides of the pool. Korra picks up which side Kuvira's voice came from. She would know that smoky rich voice anywhere. She's thought about how she could listen to that voice all day and wondered what she'd sound like moaning her name. Korra shakes her head and goes in the direction she heard Kuvira. She swims closer to the side and calls out again, "General."

Both women yell again with "Iroh." This time the voices didn't sound off in unison as before. Korra could hear distinctively where Kuriva's came from and swims closer. She could hear the water moving near her as well. She starts to like the uncertainty of not knowing where Kuvira might be. Something about it makes her grow with anticipation of reaching the metalbender. "General."

The call, "Iroh" from both women now came from the same side of the pool. Shocked, Korra swims to the other side and starts to hear Opal squealing like a schoolgirl that just saw a mouse. She could tell which direction Opal is heading and decides to call out again, "General."

"Iroh." The rich voice is what she focuses on now. She has it out for Kuvira, that teasing little temptress. She doesn't hear the water moving any more as she nears the far corner of the pool. She calls out again as though she knows she has the metalbender in a corner. She says it with lust on her tongue as though she's calling the bender by a nickname, "General?"

From Korra's left comes a low husky voice whispering into her ear. She hears "Iroh." It's as if the words just slip like velvet into her ear and it sends chills all over her body. She rotates trying to touch Kuvira, so her stupid turn could be over, when she feels a tug on her bathing suit top. She opens her eyes and the damn metalbender had untied it, sending the two stings from behind her neck into the water, revealing her cocoa brown breasts to the woman in front of her. She looks down shocked and grabs her top to push it back against her chest. She looks up at the deepest red Kuvira she has ever seen. The metalbender's eyes were still glued to Korra's chest.

"Ugh, you little -." Korra didn't get out any other words as she tries to retie her top quickly to go after a grinning Kuvira, soon to be _beaten_ Kuvira. She grabs the older woman's leg and pulls her backwards. The metalbender is still laughing as Korra uses a water whip to slice at the center of Kuvira's top right between her own breasts. The bathing suit splays apart and reveals Kuvira's pale milky breasts and pink nipples. It was only for a fraction of time, but Korra feels she has gotten her revenge.

Korra starts to laugh and blush at the flustered metalbender. "What? Can't handle the heat, General?" She gives Kuvira a big smile.

"That isn't even the same thing! I can't just tie mine back together." She says as she's still holding her breasts in her hands.

Opal is losing it on the side of the pool laughing hysterically. Kuvira rolls her eyes.

Korra's still giving her that damn smirk. "Alright, fine. Let me take you upstairs where Asami gave me some bathing suits to try on. Maybe we can find you another one that fits."

Frustrated, and somewhat embarrassed she gets out of the water with Korra. "Hey Asami," Korra says giggling still. "I'm going to take Kuvira upstairs to get her one of those tops you had for me. She had an incident."

"Yeah, don't try to mess with Korra she'll rip your bathing suit to pieces." She warns the whole group with as much attitude as she can muster while rolling her eyes.

Mako starts to laugh, "Yeah Bo, we might want to stay away. I doubt Asami has anything but bikinis up there."

"I'm sure my Bo would be able to pull off anything Asami would give him." Opal smiles big as she kisses the earthbender's cheek.

"Thanks, babe. Hey, food's just about ready. Whenever you get done come down and eat. We have lots of meat and more meat with a side of meat." Boin's mouth starts to water at the prospect of stuffing his face.

Korra's mouth waters too as she can hear her stomach growling. "You got it! We'll be down fast."

…..

Korra walks up the stairs first as Kuvira trails behind her. Kuvira couldn't be too mad, she has a great view of the Avatar's round backside in front of her face. "Alright, here we go," Korra says as she walks the older woman into the bathroom with all the suits piled in disarray.

"What's all this? They aren't even together anymore. You can't tell what goes with what." Kuvira says still holding her breasts.

"Oh! Yeah, I was mixing and matching pieces earlier. Trying to decide which ones I liked best together." She rubs the back of her neck as she explains.

Kuvira sighs and drops her hands. The alcohol makes her less inhibited than usual. She pulls off her top and starts sifting through the pile.

Korra is shocked for a moment when she sees Kuvira being so nonchalant. "Oh, uh… I'll give you some privacy then."

"If you want," Kuvira says playfully, "or you could help me pick a new top." She turns to Korra completely topless, leaning against the counter, her arms folded across her chest under her breast. It gives them a nice lift making them the main focus.

Korra just stares at Kuvira's topless chest. Her heart's racing within her own. Her breathing picks up in pace as well. "Oh, um… yeah I don't mind helping." She continues to stare.

"My eyes are up _here_ , Avatar." She points to her emerald green eyes with a smirk on her face. She's amused by how flabbergasted the younger woman is. She wonders how much more so she would be, if it weren't just her top that was missing in the equation.

Kuvira turns reaching for a top and bottom she just so happens to grab randomly, _looks okay,_ she thinks. She sets it off to the side and not back within the mass of hysteria. She turns back towards Korra and reaches for her bottoms thumbing the edge near her hips. She keeps her eyes on the Avatar the whole time, watching as her mouth drops open and she continues to stare at her. She's never felt so wanted before with the way Korra is looking at her right now. "Do you want to touch me, Avatar?"

Korra looks back up to her eyes in disbelief as she nods her head slowly.

"Come," Kuvira demands, she does not ask. "Take off the rest."

Korra walks over slowly as if in a trance. Her heart is pounding at this moment. She can't believe this is happening. She's not sure what the metalbender will want from her, but she wants to do it. She wants her so badly. "Yes, General," she replies as steady as she can.

She reaches the metalbender and gets to her knees, still looking into her eyes. Her gaze moves down Kuvira's body from her face. She glances over her soft breasts and pink nipples she saw from before down to her rippled core. Her eyes settle on Kuvira's center just behind the small bit of fabric.

Kuvira is basically panting at this point. The Avatar is on her knees directly in front of her. She has never felt so in control before. She likes how it feels, especially with Korra. She wants to shove the younger woman's face between her legs, but she knows the benefit of anticipation and being patient. Besides, she couldn't let Korra know how badly she wants her. She must remain in control. She keeps her face stone solid aside from her glazed-over look peering down at the Avatar between her legs.

Korra takes her pointer and middle finger on both hands and slips them behind the top edge of Kuvira's bottoms. She starts to slide her fingers under the edge of the fabric back and forth over the metalbender's skin. She's making sure to tease the woman as much as she can. She is sure her own center is wet from something other than being in the pool. When she hears a small grunt come from the metal bender she looks up.

"Don't tease." Kuvira puts as much gruff in her voice as she can muster.

Korra bites her lip moving her gaze back down and starts sliding the fabric down over the woman's round backside. The fabric between Kuvira's legs leaves her center and shows the metalbender's arousal gleaming in front of Korra's face. She sees the smooth exposed skin with a small strip of hair just over the center of her outer lips. Korra inhales the musky scent of Kuvira and her mouth waters.

Kuvira sees the gesture transpire and closes her eyes as a fire enrages in her stomach. Her hands grip the edge of the countertop hard, but she makes sure not to bend the material beneath her hands.

The bottoms continue to slide down with Korra's face close by the metalbender's legs. Her fingers sliding along the soft flesh as she descends. She makes sure the woman can step out of the bottoms with ease and trails one hand over the top of one of Kuvira's feet. She swallows and looks up at the woman in front of her fully exposed. Kuvira's mouth is open as she pants. Her chest heaving up and down as Korra takes in every inch of the metalbender. As she stands, her face is inches from Kuvira's. She leans forward placing her hands next to the metalbender's on the counter.

 _BANG BANG BANG._

The knock at the door startled both women, but Korra was the only one that jumped.

"Korra? Kuvira? Food's ready!" It was Mako. "You better hurry before Bo eats it all. I tried to hold him off for as long as I could."

"Fucking Mako," Korra whispers into Kuvira's ear as she presses her cheek against the metalbender's. "I'm going to fucking kill him." Her head tilts up as she continues to pant in Kuvira's ear. The older woman can feel the hot breath on the side of her neck.

"Not if I kill him first," Kuvira says back. She pushes her chest forward as Korra can feel the pressure of their breasts meeting. It's a shame though as Korra couldn't exactly feel the metalbender's skin on hers with her bathing suit being in the way.

"Korra?" Mako continues.

"You better answer him" Kuvira whispers into Korra's ear. She's lightly grazing her lips on the younger woman's ear lobe. Their bodies pressing further and further together.

Korra whisper yells her frustrations, "Fuck!" and she huffs against Kuvira. Both of their eyes are closed as their bodies press together now. Both fighting for more time and more friction. Their stomachs are touching, caramel brown against pale white flesh, and Korra could feel Kuvira's center press against her roughly. "Sorry! Yeah, I hear you, _Mako_!" She says trying not to sound frustrated, but seriously failing. "Just finishing up in here, be down in a second, thanks!" She rushes the words out to get rid of him. She turns her attention to the very naked metalbender still pressed against her "can we finish this later?" Her words came out pleading, which drove Kuvira wild.

"We better, or your group is going to be down one firebender." They don't want to pull apart, but Korra knows her friends are waiting. Not much can keep Korra away from the prospect of food and she knows it would be hard to come up with a good excuse.

"Okay," Korra concedes. "I'm going to pull away now." She says it without much conviction in her voice as she remains pressed against Kuvira. "Right, now." Still no movement.

"Korra you need to go, before I bend you over this sink." Kuvira starts to pant again at the idea.

"You are _not_ helping." She pants into Kuvira's ear again. She knows if her hands leave the sink and grab onto the metalbender, then it would all be over. She would have no control left and she would ravish the older woman. She decides to rip it off like a bandage and pushes herself from the woman. She keeps her eyes closed a moment longer trying to regain some of her rational thought. Then, she just has to open her eyes.

She whisper yells again, "Fuck!" The woman in front of her was indeed very real and still very naked. She ran her eyes over the metalbender again and again unable to look away. Finally, getting frustrated with her inability to finish what they started she throws her hands up to her eyes and covers them. "Could you _please_ get dressed? I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Her words coming out pleading again. I caused the metalbender to moan and Korra slumped over like she had been hit. " _Seriously_!?"

"Fine. Leave. But you're not allowed to clean up. What came out between your legs is mine and I will clean it later." Kuvira is licking her lips at the prospect.

Korra opens her eyes again taking one last lingering look over the woman's body as she grunts, "Yes, General." She had to get Kuvira back for the last teasing remark and knew it would do the trick.

Kuvira rubs her legs together for some needed friction after the acceptance that came from Korra's mouth. She turns her body and hears a gasp.

"Seriously?" Korra says her mouth gaping when Kuvira turns her head. Korra is staring at her backside. Korra covers her mouth with one hand as she stares openly at the metalbender's ass. "Okay, I have to go before I lose my mind." She goes to leave reaching for the handle. "Did you want me to save you some food?" She looks at the woman questioningly. She awkwardly continues in her flustered state. "No? Maybe? Don't worry I'll get you something." She turns and rushes out of the room.

Kuvira takes in a deep inhale and releases a shaky breath out. Korra didn't request she leave her arousal between her legs and so she cleans up before putting on the other suit. _People need to start passing out soon before I lose it in front of them_ , she thought. She finishes cleaning herself up and takes one last glance into the mirror. She takes one more deep breath and exits the bathroom.

 **A/N**

 **Okay IDK about y'all but that turned me on as I wrote it LOL. Kuvira is so sexy to me, but I love the connection Korra and Asami have as well. Let the games continue. Until next time! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Okay guys, I know I suck. I hope this makes up for it, though. Lol I was struggling with this one, but then one day of course it all finally clicked into place. Ok enough blabbering. I don't own any rights to LOK.**

 **LISTEN TO** _ **HOLY- by KING PRINCESS**_ **. It gives you context to part of the story in this chapter if you haven't heard it before. ENJOY!**

Korra makes her way down the stairs and once she reaches the bottom she runs her hand through her thick hair. She grabs it and tugs just a bit. "Nope, I'm not dreaming. This is real. I almost went wild with Kuvira… In Asami's house… woah." _Maybe I should slow down on the drinks for a bit._

She hears laughter coming from the pool area.

Korra walks through the doors and sees her friends talking and eating. She gets closer to the group and soon realizes that someone is missing: Asami. "Hey guys, is all the food gone?" She reaches for a plate to fill.

"No, Korra. There's plenty left, but, uh" Bolin waggles his eyebrows, "what took you so long?" He grins at her with a knowing smile.

"Yeah," Opal exclaims with a shit eating grin on her face, too. "I'd figure you'd leave Kuvira in the dust for some food." She giggles and sloppily tips her cup almost spilling some on Bolin.

Korra's cheeks burn red as she continues to pile food high on her plate. She turns. "Oh! Y'ano. She couldn't decide on which one to wear and asked me for help and of course it was a mess from when I was up there earlier, so it made it more difficult and hey where's Asami?" She rambled it out so fast she barely understood _herself_.

She coughs and Mako, out of nowhere, chimes in, "Asami went outside. Said something about Naga." He says it with his face hovering over his plate, half listening to the conversation, as he digs into his food.

The couple continues to snicker at Korra as she grabs a second plate. She put a few things on it that she knew she liked. As she turns around she nearly spills the food on both plates as she almost bumps into the metalbender. "Oh! Kuvira, I'm sorry." She nervously smiles. "Here's a plate I made for you. Made sure Bolin," she glares at the giggling earthbender, "didn't take all the good stuff."

Kuvira takes the plate from the Avatar and smiles softly. "Thank you, Korra." She reaches past the younger woman to grab something else off the table. As the inside of her arm slides against Korra's side, the Avatar nervously jolts backwards bumping her backside against the table. She blushes and awkwardly laughs as Kuvira pulls away with a fork in her hand.

Bolin can't contain himself anymore at the hilarious scene unfolding and starts to laugh out loud. He knows he's no smooth talker like Zuko's grandson Iroh, but he could do way better than that!

Opal jabs him in the rib as she giggles too.

Korra looks around blushing and trying to avoid this moment at all costs. "I'm gonna go look for Asami." She ducks through the little gaggle and steps out the doors on the opposite side of the pool to the outside.

Kuvira glances at the two giggling idiots and shakes her head.

…..

Korra walks out through the doors and the cool night air hits her exposed body. A chill runs through her, but she feels a sense of relief after the unbearable heat she was just under. She looks up to the moon. It's in the middle of its cycle but is bright enough to illuminate the backyard easily.

A light shines bright from a building off to the side of the house. It catches Korra's attention. She hears a soft voice coming from the same direction and starts making her way towards it.

She crosses the grass barefoot, but she loves being able to feel the earth under her feet. She has never walked on such soft grass before.

As she makes her way closer to the building she starts to hear the familiar voice a little more clearly now. She leans over into the opening of the large door and sees Asami. She's wearing a short red sleeping robe and slippers as she bends over to fill a bowl on the ground.

Naga's head perks up as Korra enters the room. Asami notices the shift in the big polar bear dog and turns to look in the same direction. "Oh, hey Korra." Asami smiles softly. She speaks to Korra in this soothing tone that makes the Avatar swoon.

"Hey 'Sami," Korra smiles with her hand behind her neck. She moves closer to the older woman across the cement flooring. She reaches the two and lays a hand on Naga as she starts to pet her big head. "What are you doing out here?" The question is geared towards Asami.

"Oh, I just thought with all of us inside relaxing and eating, that nobody probably had taken care of this big girl out here." Her last few words came out in a playful tone towards Naga. "So, I was just grabbing her some food and water. Wanted to make sure her bed was all made up as well." She looks longingly at Korra biting her lip, her voice quiet "because, you're staying here tonight, right?" She moves closer to the younger woman, reaching out to cup her cheek. "I don't want to have to worry about if you make it back to the Air Temple okay." She moves her hand and lightly plays with the edge of Korra's hair between her fingers.

Korra being the Avatar, and not nearly as drunk as some of the others, thought she was being a little silly. But, when Asami looks into her eyes she starts to realize she's not actually worried about her making the trip back to the island. A blush creeps up onto her cheeks and she slides her hand up Asami's arm that's touching her. Korra lightly caresses her fingertips along the soft skin and looks down at the heiress's hand. "Thank you, Asami."

The older woman looks at her curiously.

"For thinking of Naga." Korra looks up into light green eyes. "That was really sweet of you." Korra smiles nervously as she continues to look at the heiress. She looks back down at her hand, because staring into those eyes too long makes her feel like she could just burst.

Asami shifts closer to her. The older woman puts her other arm around Korra's waist embracing her. Having had a few drinks tonight as well, Asami feels brave in this moment. It's soft and fragile, she doesn't want to ruin it by rushing or making Korra feel uneasy. She slowly brings her hand back to Korra's cheek, slowly tilting her face upwards. Her heart pounds as she stares into cerulean blue.

Korra's heart pounds as well as she can feel the shift of Asami's body. As she looks up she feels something drawing her in. Maybe it's her eyes, maybe her soft skin beneath Korra's hands. The younger woman feels the need to close the space between them.

Korra hovers her parted lips just an inch away from the heiress. She keeps her eyes on the older woman watching her head tilt and eyes close. She closes her eyes as well and softly presses her lips to the Asami's.

After a moment, maybe a heartbeat, Asami fully realizes that Korra is kissing her. She inhales sharply through her nose as the reality hits. It's like the air had been sucked right out of her. Then, she runs her hand up the younger woman's face to the back of her head as the other slides up to her shoulders. A soft moan escapes her throat as Korra and her lips continue to dance together.

Korra's arms are wrapped around Asami's midback as she pulls her body closer to her. Their lips meet softly for a moment before the hunger takes them over. The light moan Korra hears the heiress release only causes her desire to stir even more.

The younger woman can't believe it. She is finally kissing this beautiful woman. Her best friend. The soft embrace becomes even more needy as the desire to taste every inch of Asami runs through Korra's mind. She couldn't have imagined their first kiss being any sweeter.

The kiss slows as each woman tries to regain her breath. Either one not wanting the moment to end, but both knowing that they couldn't steal this moment forever.

Naga suddenly barks and nudges between both women.

They both startle and jump at the loud noise. "Naga! Geeze." Korra breathes after her mini heart attack. "I'm sorry, 'Sami." She grins embarrassed as both girls start to giggle. They continue to hold onto each other not ready to release contact.

"I guess she wants me to finish filling her bowls. You _did_ kind of interrupt me." Asami gives Korra a mischievous grin and can't keep her eyes off of the beautiful Avatar. She grazes her lips over Korra's cheek, not quite ready to let go of their tender moment together. She breathes in through her nose near the younger woman's ear and releases her hot breath on Korra's neck.

Korra squeezes her tighter keeping their bodies flush together, soft pale skin on hard muscle. "You feel so good 'Sami." She runs her hands gently under the robe and over her back. "So… you mentioned something about staying the night?"

Asami moans softly in Korra's ear sending arousal straight down to her core. "Yes, I did. I can't have you out wandering around so late. Mm." She shifts her hips and trails her fingertips down Korra's back over her ample backside. She palms her flesh there and gives Korra a squeeze. "You'll have to stay, so I can make sure you're safe." She presses her hips into Korra's looking to relieve some of the pressure building.

Naga barks again and both women nearly jump out of their skin.

They both start laughing again. Asami sighs loudly and gives into the ruined moment. She releases the Avatar and continues to dump cups of food into the _obviously starving_ animal's bowl.

….

The giggling women walk back through the set of double doors and close them. Korra has her hand on Asami's lower back and the position does not go unnoticed by a particular metalbender in the room.

Korra meets Kuvira's eyes and smiles sheepishly. As Asami leans over the edge of the pool to whisper to a very tipsy Opal, Korra walks around her over to the metalbender. A smile playing on the older womans lips as they make eye contact.

Kuvira swirls her drink around in her cup before taking a sip, eyeing the Avatar over the rim.

Mako walks past Korra as she's half way to her destination, stumbling from his intoxication, and bumps into her. His shoulder checks into her and she slips on the wet stone beneath her feet. She falls straight back and hits her head on the hard flooring.

…..

Groggy, Korra's head feels like it's spinning. She can feel someone's strong arms wrapped underneath her body. The person in carrying her up the stairs. The movement from each step is causing a pounding in her head. She opens her eyes slightly and she can see long black hair tumbling down over pale skin. Face looking down at Korra, now she could see Kuvira's green eyes bringing her a sense of relief.

She closes her eyes again as Kuvira continues to carry her. She feels safe. She can hear voices. "Hey Korra, stay awake. C'mon. Eyes on me." The familiar voice of Kuvira brings her out of her haze again. She looks up to her. "Good job, Korra."

Korra can hear the sound of a door opening. "Okay. This room should do. Lay her down over here." Asami points to the bed in the center of the room. Kuvira leans over and places Korra on the bed. The heiress climbs onto the opposite side and has a wet cloth in her hand that she runs over the Avatar's forehead. "Korra. Sweetheart." She runs the back of her hand over Korra's cheek as the blue eyes flutter open. When had she closed them again?

Kuvira and Asami both look down onto the Avatar. Asami with a relieved smile on her face and Kuvira with a small smirk. "There she is." Kuvira says, running her hand over Korra's other cheek.

Korra lifts herself up some. She grunts as she shifts her body up onto her elbows. "Take it easy Kor." Asami reaches out with her hand on Korra's shoulder. The younger woman runs her hand over the back of her head and trials over the start of a bump on her scalp. She winces in pain.

Kuvira removes Korra's arm slowly and places a glass in her hand, holding both while the injured woman is still groggy. "Freeze this." The Avatar freezes the water just as the metalbender commanded. Kuvira smirks again and slips the ice out of the cup. She places it in a towel and puts it on the back of Korra's head. "How are you feeling? You may have a concussion. Do you feel sick?" The concern starts showing on her face with her furrowed brow and in her questioning.

Asami looks on waiting for the younger woman to answer.

"I feel better, thank you guys. This all helps a lot." She pauses. "I don't feel sick, just hurts."

"That's good Kor." Asami kisses her forehead.

Music starts playing in the background. Korra starts to think the others are continuing the party. Asami stands up and goes over to her closet. Korra turns her attention to her and the music gets louder. She's confused and looks around for the source, then she starts to hear Asami's voice.

 _Ooohoo_

 _I ain't got no time, no._

 _Cause when this day is done, I still got shit to run_

Asami is thumbing through her closet looking for clothes.

 _I could make it for ya_

 _Cause you're so beautiful,_

She looks over at Korra.

 _I'd rather drink you up._

Korra, confused even more, furrows her eyebrows in Asami's direction as the heiress slips away into the closet. She darts her eyes over to Kuvira sitting next to her, who also has her eyes in the direction of the beautiful singing. Asami steps out facing the two women in a long gown like robe. A sultry look in her eyes.

 _Honey, on your knees when you look at me._

 _I'm dressed like a fucking queen and you're begging, "please"_

Asami walks towards the two women with her hands sliding over the edge of the robe she adorned. The sash slowly begins to fall untied.

 _I rule with a velvet tongue_

 _And my dress undone_

 _And I'll get you lost, but I'm having fun_

Asami's hands splay apart her robe and the heiress's curvy white skin comes into view. Korra's jaw drops open as she eyes the beautiful woman up and down, heat darting straight for her core.

Kuvira gets up and walks over to Asami and helps slide the robe the rest of the way down. Korra can hardly move as she watches the show being put on for her. Kuvira starts singing. Her low voice sounding soft and smokey.

 **Cause I could lose it all**

 **Can't watch it fade to black**

 **Can't let it end like that**

 **Cause I got power over**

Kuvira turns in Asami's arms and faces Korra staring directly at her. Her body is all hard muscle and Korra drinks the sight in. Asami starts undoing her top.

 **Won't let it all fall down**

 **I got my guards all around**

 **Honey, on your knees when you look at me.**

Kuvira's top falls as both women move towards Korra. The Avatar had turned her body and shifted her legs off the side. Kuvira reaches her hand out to lift up the younger woman's chin.

 **I'm dressed like a fucking queen and you're begging, "please"**

 **I rule with a velvet tongue**

 **And my dress undone**

 **And I'll get you lost, but I'm having fun.**

Kuvira's brow arches. She's facing Korra lifting the Avatar's hands to the edge of her bottoms and using them to lower the fabric in front of her eyes. Asami comes up from behind and places her hands over Korra's as both of them lower Kuvira's bottoms to the floor. She steps out and both women start singing.

 _ **What I'm saying, saying**_

 _ **What I'm saying to you**_

 _ **Wat I'm saying, saying**_

 _ **What I'm saying**_

Kuvira climbs into the bed behind Korra and wraps her bare legs around her palming her breasts. Asami, in front, sits down on the Avatar's lap and grinds her hips against Korra's. The heiress's arms wrap around Korra's neck and one softly touches the metalbender's cheek.

 _ **Honey, on your knees when you look at me.**_

 _ **I'm dressed like a fucking queen and you're begging, "please"**_

Korra is panting heavily. Her center is slick with her own arousal and she is under stimulation overload. Her headache seems to all but disappear. She reaches on arm back to squeeze Kuvira's thigh and the other is wrapped around Asami's waist. She so badly wants both women to make her theirs'.

 _ **I rule with a velvet tongue**_

 _ **And my dress undone**_

 _ **And I'll get you lost but I'm having fun.**_

Korra grabs Asami by the back of her head and their lips collide roughly. The heiress letting a moan slip out. Kuvira still running her hands all over the Avatar's body driving her crazy. Korra's head falls back onto Kuvira's shoulder as Asami nips and licks her neck and Kuvira claims the youngest woman's lips in a heated kiss.

The music has slowed to a stop and all that is heard is panting and moaning. Korra closes her eyes and succumbs to the bliss she's feeling.

….

Korra opens her eyes to the blinding lights above the pool. She squints and hisses as the headache takes effect. She's being carried again. This time bigger arms are underneath her. She looks at the person carrying her and it's Bolin. "Hey, Kor." He says it in a sweet quiet tone trying not to agitate her.

He gently sets her down on one of the laid-out lawn chairs. Asami is placing a towel underneath her head to make sure she's comfortable. "Kor, honey, are you alright?" Asami gently caresses her cheek as she did in… Korra's dream? _Yeah, it had to be a dream,_ she thinks, disappointed. She internally groans.

Mako squeezes through everyone, "Korra, I'm so sorry!" He slurs his speech a little. Apparently, he's had too much _special lemonade_.

"It's alright, Mako. It was an accident." Korra finally gets out and thankfully it didn't bother her to talk as much as it did in her dream, _weird._

Kuvira hands Korra a glass of water. "Here, Avatar. Freeze this." She made sure to hold onto both Korra's hands and the glass so she doesn't spill. _Hm, déjà vu,_ she feels like she slipped into the Spirit World just now or something. Korra obliges and freezes the water like she's told.

Kuvira slips the ice out of the cup and places it in the cloth Opal had fetched from the kitchen. "Wow, Kuv that was smart." Opal compliments the metalbender who gives her a smirk in response.

"Put this on the back of your head, Korra." Kuvira can be very demanding and protective when she's concerned.

Korra sits there and starts to feel somewhat smothered by the attention. "Guy, guys, I'm okay. I promise. I appreciate the team effort, but really, I'm okay. I don't want Mako to have ruined the party." She winces when she shifts the ice on the back of her head.

"Well, we were about to play a drinking game. I have water of course. I guess you guys _did_ need a designated sober friend after all." Bolin glares at Mako who gives an awkward shrug.

"Alright, cool. Well, you guys play!" Korra says it to try to keep the mood up. "What were you thinking of?"

Opal chimes in, "well, I was thinking 'Never Have I Ever.'" She says it so sweetly. "Each person goes around and says something they've never done. If someone else has done it, then they have to drink. We can just go until we don't want to anymore." She giggles playfully. She is already on the less sober side of the spectrum.

"Alright!" Bolin exclaims, "let's get everyone topped off." He walks over after grabbing a few cups from people and fills them up. He hands them back out to the correct owner. He goes to grab the rest, but Asami says she's fine. "Oh, c'mon Asami! I'm sober. I'm here if Korra needs anyone." His playful doe eyes glimmer at her.

"Yeah, 'Sami." Korra says. "I'm fine. You have fun. I'll play too just maybe play with water like Bo." She grins a cheeky smile at the heiress who playfully rolls her eyes.

"Alright." Asami relents. Korra fist pumps and hands Bolin her cup since she's sitting on Korra's other side… in the same chair… with her arm wrapped around Korra's neck. A small blush creeps up her cheeks but is gone before anyone can notice.

Everyone's cups are filled, and the game begins. Korra speaks up first hoping she's letting everyone know she's feeling better. "Okay, never have I ever… had to help rescue the Avatar." Her smile is from ear to ear.

"What!?" Mako yells and Asami groans. Kuvira just has that sexy smirk on her lips as she tosses a sip of her drink back. After the harsh taste passes, Mako says "that was cheap." He laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, who hasn't saved your butt at least once, Avatar?" Kuvira plays with her. Korra sporting a moue at the remark, but she mouths to the metalbender 'You're going down.' A deep chuckle comes from Kuvira as she eyes the Avatar.

Asami lightly caresses the back of Korra's neck as she plays with the tiny hairs there. Korra shivers from a chill and gives Kuvira a sly grin. The metalbender laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Alright, you guys! Quit flirting." Opal ruins the moment causing Korra to giggle awkwardly. "Your turn Asami!"

"Okay, hmmm. Never have I ever, bent an element." She grins knowing the groans were coming. Everybody but Asami drinks.

Mako complains, "what is it with you guys and cheap shots?" He suffers down his sip.

Kuvira's turn, she thinks pensively. "Never have I ever… kissed Mako." She displays an evil grin towards the two women across from her.

Korra rolls her eyes. "Talk about cheap." She and Asami sip their drinks. "And awkward," Asami chimes in laughing afterwards. The warmth in her belly starts going to her head.

Bolin drinks too, looking at everyone incredulously. "What?! He's my brother!"

"Alright, alright!" Opal interrupts, "my turn you losers. Never have I ever, made out with a girl."

"Really? That's shocking." Kuvira says before taking her drink as well as the rest of the group.

Mako nearly choked on his shot as he saw Korra _and_ Asami take sips. "It all makes sense now." He playfully jokes and the two women laugh.

Asami whisper yells, "Pssssst. Korra. Mako knows our secret." She laughs into her hand.

Korra returns the whisper, "I know. Make sure you don't tell him about the one time we both compared his kissing."

Mako's eyes go wide as a blush spreads across his face. Opal is laughing so hard she nearly falls into Bolin's lap. He catches her of course.

Bolin's turn. "Hmmm. How can I top all of those?" He taps his chin thoughtfully. "Oh! Never have I ever had a crush on two girls at once!"

Mako's eyes nearly fall out of his head and Korra made the exact same gesture. Opal has lost all sense of herself as she laughs so hard no sound is coming out.

Mako punches Bolin in the shoulder, "really, Bo?!" Bolin yelps and rubs his shoulder. Mako takes some more of his drink and a sheepish Korra barely sips her water from her cup.

"Wait!" Asami, not so subtly shouts. "Was that a sip for the game, Korra, or were you just taking a drink?" She has the most devilish grin on her lips. She looks to Korra knowingly as she plays with the back of her neck again. Kuvira is eyeing her from across the way, wondering the same exact thing.

Korra's heart is pounding as everyone has their attention on her. "For the Game! Geesh," she tries so hard to fight that blush, but it creeps up against her wishes. What is it with her tonight and blushing?! "C'mon Mako. Keep this Satotrain moving."

His mouth is open, staring at her, he shakes his head. "Uh, yeah. Right. Ummm. Never have I ever…"

Kuvira is eyeing Korra up and down completely losing her train of thought. She makes eye contact with the beautiful woman clinging to the Avatar and smirks. Asami smirks back at her. They are both enjoying this taunting game with Korra. The metalbender does admire the heiress' asthestics. She's gorgeous, that's obvious, but her wit and intelligence are far more attractive to Kuvira.

Asami blushes slightly noticing the metalbender hasn't taken her eyes off her.

A few people take sips. "Kuvira?" Opal breaks through her mental fog. "Have you, or have you _not_ , ever had sex with a guy?"

 _Of course that's what the firebender decides to go with_ , Kuvira thought as she takes a drink. She can start to feel the alcohol and her inhibitions lowering more and more. She gets up out of nowhere and makes a B-line for the pool interrupting the game.

"Hey! The game's not over." Opal whines from Bolin's lap.

"Are you trying to get me wasted?!" The metalbender shouts from the water.

Korra jumps up from the chair and walks over to the pool too, dragging Asami along with her. They both jump in and bob up at the same time. "Feeling better, Kor?" The heiress asks the younger woman. She's a breath away from Korra. The alcohol making her feel more brave than earlier.

The two women are pretty close and Korra nods softly.

Bolin jumps in with a big splash and his brother right behind him. Opal got up to get more food.

Everyone is laughing, and the boys are splashing each other. Kuvira finds it her perfect opportunity to make her way up to the other two women who had now moved a corner of the pool. Korra shifts backwards and lets the metalbender in between the two of them. Kuvira leans back and places her arms outstretched along the border, clearly inviting the two in as she eyes them both.

The women don't move, not wanting to make anything too obvious to everyone else, but they were distracted for the time being. Asami, in a moment of boldness, slides her hand up and down Kuvira's side. Her fingers tracing along her back and her thumb grazing over her core muscles. She then slides her hand down further gripping the metalbender's backside. Kuvira has been eyeing the brilliant mechanic and their eyes meet after Asami had caused a reaction from her firm grab.

Korra is panting at this point watching the two sexy women gesture towards each other and not just her. The potential of getting to enact out her concussive dream excites Korra more than anything. She shifts her body in front of Kuvira and nestles her ass against the metalbender's front.

One of Kuvira's hands shoots down from the wall and grabs onto Korra's hip pulling her roughly against her. Korra's soft round backside is just heavenly. The Avatar's hands shoot back grabbing onto the metalbender's hips as she settles her back flush against her.

Kuvira's hand shifts and slides in front of the younger woman's center and continues to press her harder against her. She lets out a ragged breath looking around making sure everyone is still distracted. She can't help but thrust her hips forward into the soft flesh of the Avatar.

Asami tries her best not to do anything to draw attention. She can't help but bite her lip as she watches the two. Both women are all muscle and the combined strength between them really is getting her hot. What she would do to have them both on their knees begging for her. Her right hand goes to hold onto the edge of the pool, and the other dips into the water pressing over Kuvira's hand that's planted firmly against Korra. Another groan escapes both benders this time.

Asami looks up and sees Opal turning around with her plate of food in her hands and swims off towards that edge of the pool. She lifts herself up and out of the water before the airbender has a chance to notice the three of them. The liquid is dripping and sliding down her curvy body. Both female benders, still in the pool, watch her, captivated, as she gets out.

Kuvira's hand releases the pressure she was applying to Korra's body and lets her slip away slowly.

Asami turns her head to see both women were still watching her body as she goes to talk to Opal. A sense of power takes over as she sees both sets of eyes glued to her every move.

Kuvira speaks again after shaking the arousal from her foggy brain. "People seriously need to start passing out for bed soon." She sighs, sounding frustrated, from behind Korra and the younger woman turns around facing her smiling seductively.

"Patience, General." Korra winks at her and swims off towards the boys.

Kuvira can _not_ wait to turn that cheeky grin into a moaning, panting mess.

 **A/N**

 **Okay! That was it. I know the song parts can be kind of corny, but I like how it adds to the illustration of the story. :D**

 **Please let me know if you think I should try to continue it past this upcoming climax (pun intended) or maybe I should leave this gem as is. I just always LOVE Korvirasami. There will definitely be more to come in the future, i.e other stories, or like I said a continuation of this one. I apologize again for how long it took. I'll stop making promises I can't keep lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys, don't hate me. It's been a crazy year with a lot of changes, but I haven't forgotten about my story or any of y'all. Enjoy**

* * *

Korra tries to rough house with the boys, but soon realizes that her headache isn't completely gone. She winces and places her hand on her head and starts to swim to the side of the pool.

"You okay, Korra?" Kuvira swims to her side and places her hand on the middle of her back.

"I'm fine. I think I'm done swimming, though." She lifts herself up and out of the water and Kuvira follows her.

Bolin yells from the pool, "you alright, Kor?" He and Mako stop and both turn to make sure she's alright.

"Yeah. I think I'm done swimming. I'm gonna go head inside and relax on the couches for the rest of the night." She walks over to the lounge chair where her towel was and covers her face lightly with it.

Asami walks over to her and places her hand on her lower back. "That's probably a good idea. Why don't we all head inside? I can grab some blankets and we can sit around the fireplace in the den." Her smile is soft as she looks at Korra. She knew Korra didn't want to be the reason the little shindig came to a halt, but relaxing next to a fire curled up next to Korra sounds just perfect.

Opal downs her glass, "ohhhhhh! Romantic. C'mon Bo! Let's go get cozy by a fire." She shrugs up her shoulders while clasping her hands together with the cutest shy smile that just melts the lavabender's heart.

"Okay, sweetums. Let me just…" He grabs Mako, bear hugging him around his arms and chest, and body slams him into the water over his shoulder. Mako's feet fly into the air as he splashes down and tries not to drown. "Coming!" His bright cheesy smile fills his face as he laps his way over to the edge of the pool.

Mako flings up out of the water with a scowl on his face. "Geez, Bo! You almost drowned me." He spits out some more water.

"That was payback for hurting Korra!" He yells it as he lightly steps over to Opal, grabbing the towel she offers.

"Oh, c'mon! I said I was sorry." He sports a moue as Korra walks over to the edge.

"C'mon, flameboy. Let's take this party train inside." She bends the firebender out of the water and slumps him onto the ground with his butt up in the air. She giggles and walks back over to head inside the main part of the house. She looks over her shoulder to see a pair of green eyes following her movements. She catches Kuvira drying herself off and bites her bottom lip. _Oh spirits, I'm in trouble._ She continues forward to her destination.

They all gather inside just as Korra was lighting the fireplace. It had wood in it that Korra assumed sat there as decoration, or for future use, so she lit a flame in her hand and the fire started easily. After sitting there for so long, she was sure it had to be dried out and ready for use.

Asami joins her at her side as Korra rises up. "Why don't we head upstairs and grab a few things to put on, so we're more comfortable?" Korra nods her head at the heiress's plan and is then ushered by Asami up the stairs. "We're going to grab some clothes and a few blankets. You're all welcome to change in the powder room just over there." She points off in the direction of the suggested bathroom.

* * *

They reach Asami's room and she heads for the closet. Korra's unsure of what to do, so she stands awkwardly in the middle of the room. She was expecting Asami to be changing and even after all the fun they've been having, she felt she would give her privacy. Or at least, she didn't want to make any assumptions and overstep.

Asami walks out still in her swim suit with a few large fitting, and surprisingly soft, short sleeved shirts. She hands one to Korra along with a pair of short-shorts.

The Avatar holds up the shorts with a questioning look. "Asami, this isn't even hardly going to cover my ass."

Asami looks at her with hunger in her eyes and bites her bottom lip. She looks back down rifling through a bin she pulled out from under the bed. "That's kind of the point." She makes eye contact with Korra again and can see the blush rising on her tanned skin. _She looks breathtaking._

Korra chuckles lightly and pauses, looking at Asami. She notices she's looking at her as though she was expecting Korra to change right in front of her. In a moment of boldness, she continues to lock eyes with the raven haired women and reaches to take off her top. She slips out of it and the voluptuous mounds bounce and fall from the fabric that was once containing them. She hears Asami inhale as though the wind had been slowly sucked out of her. She notices the woman biting her lip harder than she had before.

Asami's eyes are focused on Korra fully and she forgets she was looking for blankets to bring downstairs. The Avatar has her undivided attention and she is waiting patiently for her to continue.

Korra loves the way she's captivated the older woman in front of her and reaches to grab and hold onto her own breasts. She slowly massages her own chest gripping and squeezing her flesh.

Asami is in a trance as strong hands play with cocoa brown skin and even darker brown nipples.

One of Korra's hands leave her perfect breast to slowly trail a path down her stomach.

Asami's mouth becomes dry and she can't hardly contain herself anymore. She reaches a hand out to touch her…

"Hey guys!" Opal can be heard from downstairs and Asami flinches backwards, retreating her curious hand. "I found some stuff to make hot chocolate and MAYBE even some s'mores on the fire. Hurry up with those blankets!" Her giggle can be heard by the ladies.

Korra ignores the interruption. She's been interrupted all night and she can hardly take it anymore. She reaches out to grab Asami's hand and places it on her stomach. Her heart is pounding inside her chest, but she needs Asami to touch her. She's been craving it all night ever since they kissed.

Asami takes in how soft her skin is. She slowly slides her hand around her hip and pulls Korra closer. Every movement feels like it's in slow motion. Every moment seems so delicate. Her other hand grasps at Korra's other hip as her eyes wander over the Avatar's beautiful body. She finally brings herself out of her thoughts to trail her hand up and softly takes one of the younger woman's breasts into her hand. She moans at how soft and how full it fills her hand.

Korra can't take it and she leans in to kiss Asami. Simultaneously, she reaches for the heiress's top and unties it herself, pulling the obtrusive clothing away so she can look at Asami fully. She pulls back and admires the beauty before her. Korra moans as pink nipples come into her view. Asami's breasts are perfect and perky. The Avatar grasps both with her hands and she drops to her knees. She kisses the older woman's stomach lightly and nuzzles her nose over the soft skin there. Both of her hands drop to hold Asami's hips and her thumbs gently caress just over her hip bones.

The sensation sends tingles to the heiress's core as Korra gently admires her body.

The Avatar raises her head and grazes her lips over the skin of the bottom of Asami's breast. Her hot breath signally the open-mouthed kisses to be planted next.

Heavy breathing is all that is heard in this quiet moment.

Asami reaches behind Korra's head and grasps firmly at her dark hair, giving the younger woman all the permission she needed to continue.

Korra's whole body begins heating up and the kisses she plants are just as hot. She opens her eyes and wonders when she had closed them. She looks up to an open mouthed Asami Sato and can hardly believe what is taking place.

She goes back to adorn her body with more than just kisses as her tongue licks a wet trail. She hears a light gasp and feels a light tug on her hair for her to stand and rise in front of Asami.

The older woman's eyes are trained on Korra as they take in every small feature she can, until she reaches her blue eyes. "We need to head back down." She continues to slide her hand up and down the muscular back of the Avatar.

"Oh." She blushesas she slowly comes out of the trance she was in, "right." Korra nods in understanding but can hardly bring herself to disconnect from the perfect body against her. She nuzzles the side of Asami's neck and lightly kisses her, then rakes her teeth over the same spot.

"Mmmmh." Asami moans as she's marked and hopes it won't be too noticeable. Except, maybe noticeable to a certain metalbender. "Korra…" she starts.

"Mmhmm?" Korra can hardly think past what was happing now.

"Is there a certain person that you would wish to join us?" She waits patiently for a response as Korra stops kissing her neck.

"Mmhm." She affirms and nods her head slightly almost as though she's being shy, or embarrassed, about her response.

Asami pulls back as Korra looks at her with confusion and worry. "Then, maybe we should pause this, finish up with the others and all make our way up here later. Sound good?" She gently asks the question knowing what the woman wanted, heck, what she even wanted. "Okay, then. Let get this on you," she puts a shirt over Korra's head and tugs it on. "And we'll head downstairs."

Korra almost wanted to let out a whine, but she knew Asami was right. It had been a game of teasing all night and she's not sure how much more she can take.

Asami threw on her own shirt, without a bra. "Let's see what kind of reaction we can get out of her, hm?" She looks at Korra mischievously and both women put on shorts afterwards. Asami grabs Korra's hand while the other held three very plush blankets to take down. They walk through the door and down the stairs.

* * *

Kuvira looks upwards, relieved that she finally hears the two come down. She didn't want to seem obvious and run upstairs to check on the two women, but she desperately wanted to know what they were up to. As they come down the stairs she notices what the two women are wearing and her eyebrows shoot upward. She notices two sets of bouncing breasts through their shirts and can already feel the heat pooling between her legs.

"'Bout time!" Opal gestured to them and pointed at the s'mores that were piling up on a dish.

Bolin walks out of the kitchen with a kettle of hot water on a tray as well as a few mugs and hot chocolate mix. "Perfect timing. I was starting to shrink over here from how cold it is." He laughs slightly, but isn't embarrassed about his male anatomy.

Korra jumps on the sofa with Kuvira and cuddles to warm her up.

Asami throws a big blanket over the two and hands out the others for everyone else.

It doesn't take long for Korra and Kuvira's combined bodies to make a nice warm bubble under the blanket. Korra adores the slight blush on Kuvira's face after sliding her hands over the benders stomach and legs. She could feel her own excitement grow as a hand slides up her own thigh. She leans in a little closer to the metalbender and they don't gain too much attention.

Korra heat bends and they both become nice and toasty.

Mako shakes out one of the blankets and drapes it over himself. He lays his head back and tries his best not to fall asleep, but the warm buzz from the alcohol fills his head and his eyes close once again.

Bolin and Opal are sharing a small loveseat couch as they begin to bundle themselves in their blanket. Opal hums at the sweet moment and hands out a s'more for Bolin to chomp on. The lavabender's eyes widen in delicious excitement as he takes a big bite from her hand.

Asami plops on the couch the two female benders were sitting on and takes her place next to Kuvira. She quickly covers herself with the blanket up to her shoulders as she shudders under it. A hand creeps it's way over to her thigh and lightly caresses it as she's included into the warm bubble.

Opal giggles, "is Mako passed out? What a lightweight." She playfully rolls her eyes, but glad that he seemed to have so much fun today.

"Don't be too hard on him," Bolin chimes in. "The Chief has been on his case lately. He was probably just trying to unwind." His lip pouts some and Opal kisses away the sweet worry on his face.

Korra speaks next, "Chief is hard on everyone! I can hardly talk to a perp without her harassing me about my technique, or that I was too rough handling them."

Kuvira laughed, "you? Too rough? Never." She rolls her eyes playfully at the Avatar and gets a small pinch under the covers. Funny enough, she wasn't too sure who it came from. This was enticing.

The heiress adds, "hmmm. Chief Beifong. I would let her take me." The way she says it nonchalantly causes a bit of confusion in the room. But she just grins with a blush on her cheeks.

"Wait, take you to jail?" Bolin adds with his innocent mind.

"No, silly, like fuck me." She feels a grip from a hand below the blanket and traces it back up to the metalbender who is staring right at her, her eyebrow raised and a small smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Lin?! You'd want Lin Beifong to fuck you? My aunt?! EW!" Opal covers her face with the blanket in disgust and starts giggling from the extreme shift in conversation.

Korra laughs, blushing lightly.

Asami retorts, "I mean… sure why not? The metal uniform on, the power behind her words and the assertion in her voice. She's strong from swinging from cables all day." Her hand slides up Kuivira's side over her abdomen and down towards her bikini.

The metalbender's usual stoic demeanor falters as she gasps slightly.

"Yeah I could see it." Korra's comment got a stare from the other members and Opal just busts out laughing again.

"You guys! But she's so… old!" Says Bolin, "I mean yeah she's a badass, so I suppose I could see it, but… I don't know." He scratches his head in contemplation.

Opal squeals, "Oh! Let's play fuck one, marry one, kill one. You get three people given to you and you have to put one in each category." Her smile was devilish.

"Opal why are all of your games so…" Kuvira is cut off by a wandering hand slipping into her bikini. She tries to recall what she was about to say, but she's thankfully saved from an awkward situation.

"Fun?" Korra finishes. "What, Kuvy, you don't want to play?" Emerald eyes glare at Korra playfully as the hand continues its' adventure. Korra can feel a tight grip on her thigh from the strong woman next to her. She's positive the source of her rough grip is coming from the naughty heiress.

Kuvira nods quietly as she clenches and unclenches her jaw.

Asami's whole body heats up from the realization at how wet Kuvira was for the them. A firm hand grips her thigh and she notices the metalbender's chest rising and falling slightly faster than before. "Yeah, let's play. It'll be fun." She slips her fingers through the wetness and claims the hot flesh between them. She's so surprised at how poised the metalbender is under the circumstances, but it just edges her on more.

Opal announces, "Great! Bo, you have…" she pauses contemplating all the options.

"Wait what?! I don't want to play. I only want you to be my option and I won't stand to answer **another** name!" His voice sounds more like Nutuck as he defends his woman's honor.

"Bo it's just a game," Korra says. "Give me some!" She sits there sliding her own hand up and down Kuvira's thigh. Thankfully, Kuvira had her feet up on the couch with her knees in front of her chest, so the blanket provides the perfect cover.

"Okay!" Opal thinks again. "Hmmm. How 'bout Raiku… Mako, and Pema."

Korra bursts out: "What!? What kind of choices are those?"

Everyone in the room giggles and Kuvira's hand keeps gripping her thigh, every now and then with a twitch. Korra sighs and relents, "Obviously I would kill Raiku, marry pema, because she would treat me amazingly, and I guess I'd have to fuck Mako… but only once," she added. "Thank spirits he's asleep." She rolls her eyes.

The consensus agrees and nods also while giggling at how quickly she was to eliminate the president.

"I have one!" Kuvira blurts out. She shifts in her seat and thanks the spirits Asami pulls her hand away, likely caused by the sudden interjection. She was so close and wasn't sure she could conceal an orgasm. "Opal," she snickers at the girl's eye roll. "Bataar Jr, that creepy guard at the holiday party the year Su wore that ridiculous red dress, and… Korra." Her grin is small, but it makes Korra burn in her core.

"Seriously!? One of them is my brother!" Her tipsy state made it funnier and she is extra giggly because of it.

"Hey! What about me!?" Bolin shouts.

"It's just a game Bo," Korra tries to soothe him. "Plus, I wanna know where I stand."

"Always so competitive," Asami teases as she shakes her head and looks at the two beautiful women next to her. She reaches for a s'more on the table in front of them and licks her finger as though she had gotten some chocolate on it.

Kuvira glances over just noticing and knows the true reason for licking her fingers. Her mouth waters wondering what the brilliant engineer must taste like.

Opal brings the attention back to her. "Good grief… I guess I'd have to kill Bataar, sorry bro. Then… ugh! I guess I would fuck the creepo and marry Korra." Her demeanor changes. "I bet Korra can be lots of fun." She winks at the Avatar and Korra sports an adorable smirk. Then, she shifts her eyes to the metalbender who had, clear as day, been flirting with the dark-skinned woman all night. Kuvira responding to her stare with her own, nodding in agreement.

"Oh!" Bolin's voice booms through the group. "I have one! Asami," he looks at her with his two hands together, in front of his face, pointing to be dramatic. "Korra, Kuvira, and Lin. Go!"

She's surprised when she hears her name, thinking someone caught on, until it clicks when she hears the names fly out of his mouth. "Really?" She questions him with a whine. "Can't I just fuck all of them?" Asami gives the group a shit eating grin while everyone hoots at the response.

Korra blushes and Kuvira looks down at the blanket, a fire raging inside her for these two women.

"What!? No!" Bolin exclaimed. "That's cheating."

"No, what's cheating is that you won't even play, yet you're giving _me_ names." Everyone was still looking for her answer expectantly. "Fine. I guess I'd fuck Kuvira, marry Lin and kill Korra." It all tumbled out so quickly it almost seemed rehearsed.

A gasp is inhaled so deeply it almost blows out the fire. "Are you kidding me?!" Korra says it as though she's been physically wounded. "You would kill me over Lin?!"

Everyone starts laughing and Bolin even calls out a long 'boo' noise in protest for Korra. The Avatar points to him like he's the only one looking out for her.

"What can I say?" Asami shrugs her shoulders, playfully. "You're so reckless and headstrong you'd probably die after a year. I don't need that kind of stress on my plate." Her smile is tame as she tries to keep a straight face, but she can't hold it in and laughs with this big beautiful smile.

Korra starts to protest, "and Lin doesn't risk her ass everyday on the police force?! She's _way_ more likely to die before me!" She goes to get up, she's so offended. "That's it! I'm leaving."

Asami laughs as she reaches for Korra's arm. "I'm just playing, sit back down!"

"No! You're not gonna make this all better with sweet talking, kiss and make up type of thing. Why don't you call your _new_ wife, Chief Grumpy Pants? I'm sure she'll keep you warm under that blanket." Korra gets off the couch and can't stop being dramatic.

Asami runs after her laughing leaving Kuvira on the couch under the blanket by herself. The rest of them are laughing and not sure how serious Korra is.

* * *

Asami reaches Korra in the foyer just out of sight of everyone. She snags the Avatar by her arm and faces her. Asami wraps her arms around her shoulders. "I would never kill you Korra." She leans in and kisses her lips softly. "I promise." Her words just barely above a whisper as she kisses her again on her jaw this time, and works her way lower to her neck.

"I don't know if I can trust you, now." She smiles through her words, but Asami can't see it. "You might kill me in my sleep tonight, just so you can be with Lin, instead." She grabs the heiress's hips as Asami giggles into her neck.

"No, I would never." She continues to sweetly kiss her.

Korra relents, "fine… but I'm sleeping with one eye open." She tilts her head down to kiss Asami's temple.

"Mmm. That's not going to happen."

"Oh, really?"

"You'll be sleeping for hours after I'm through with fucking you tonight." Asami's voice is soft and sultry causing Korra to moan as the soft words take effect on her. "Let's head back over to our friends, shall we?"

"Mmmm. Yes, ma'am." Korra was weak in the knees and Asami led her back to her seat by her hand.

* * *

 **Alright, ya'll. I know we haven't hit the big one yet, but I wanted to slowly wind down the night instead of just jumping into bed. Don't stress. I promise it won't be another year before there's another chapter.**


End file.
